


葡萄汁

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 手心由冰冷带来的疼痛感，就像是我把说抱歉的机会抓紧所付出的细微代价。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 12





	葡萄汁

**Author's Note:**

> *李抒澔第一人称注意

走到十字路口的时候被叫住了，金建学问：“哥练习时不是说想喝葡萄汁么？”

他提这一嘴我才想起来，说过要喝当然得喝。于是没有走回宿舍的方向，而是左转等待信号灯跳转成绿色，常去的便利店就在不远的地方。

练完舞总是凌晨，街上没几个人，零零散散的。金建学熟练地握住了我的手，夏天，掌心合着发烫、出汗。金建学明明怕热，空调打得低还爱和自己抢电风扇，这种时候倒不会把手松开。

谈恋爱这事儿还得从一辑准备时说起。那阵子卡在瓶颈期，嗓子眼里像塞上了水泥，空翻时还不小心扭伤了，不严重，就没有报备，遮掩着想等它自己慢慢好转。

受伤的事会被金建学发现在意料之内，毕竟他性格和粗略打量所得出的结论差之甚远，其实是柔软细致的类型。他带着喷雾蹲在声乐室门口时，我以为只是出于关心队友的立场，所以掉以轻心了，结果脉搏都被他牢牢捏住，被一个祈使句挑拨得情绪失控哽在原地。

我对着他笑，说不出话时我总会先笑，用得是让粉丝看了会说我是狐狸而不是松鼠的笑法，装作对那句貌似是可以依靠他的句子早有预料。花了飞行员在空中同机体急速坠落时喊出mayday那么大的力气，我将他的肩膀压向自己，吻了上去。

金建学没有躲开。对于这个结果，也有气氛引诱了他的成分。压抑的眼泪，奶茶香味，小房间，和房间里至少一个心怀不轨的男人，就是这种要出问题的氛围。声乐室的门半透，但当时我忘了。要不是理性丧失，也不会做出仰着头让金建学咽下自己眼泪这种事。

等理智回笼才在胸口画下做无用功的十字，确实祈祷了这是场梦才好。

可这种事情不是装没发生就能躲过去的，金建学的视线快把我煎熟了。走出采访室的时候我想，就那个转角，干脆拖住他问一句：要试试么？

一试就试到了现在。

和队友谈恋爱没有想象中那么糟糕，可能因为相处模式并不是腻歪的类型，没太多需要避嫌的时候。这段关系刚开始时正在回归初期，忙得四脚朝天，觉都睡不够，更留不出过渡角色的空闲。就和往常一样在行程间隙中打闹，多出一小段在帘子后或无人的车内偷偷接吻的环节。

以前有空时两个人会出去打游戏，现在去得少了，和成员说去网咖的情况，大部分是去开房做爱。这一点我还蛮心虚的，以至于溜出去开房总觉得不好意思带着pepe。

架也吵过，一定要说一次吵大了的，是因为我上舞台前偷偷摘了护膝。那场打歌服装的关系，裤子贴身，戴着护膝就隐隐凸起一截，确实不大好看。医生也只是说建议跳舞时戴护膝，没得务必二字，意味着一场打歌而已不会有太大问题。

我擅长把自己藏起来，而金建学则擅长把我找到。由这个技能延伸，我上舞台前摘下藏好的护膝也不例外地被他误打误撞翻了出来，真是我的克星。

回公司时金建学把我扣在大门外，让成员们先进去，说有话跟我讲。他们还挺担心的，看金建学黑脸的程度，可能以为我们要大打一架，临走还劝了两句：能说就说，实在要打下手得有点分寸，后天还有行程。

金建学低气压的来由很简单，对于成员来说更加一目了然，九成情况是我把他惹毛了。

我还没来得及道歉，金建学先开了口。看出来是真的很生气，措辞也顾不上是否戳我痛处，我便也不再安慰于他的指责如何出自关心则乱的好意，大声和金建学顶撞了起来。

接近一周时间互不理睬，打歌结束了，回归成绩在慢慢进步，完成舞台的过程也所幸没人受伤。接下来我们拥有了一小段假期，大家都选择回家休息，我也拖着箱子回了大田。

坐在回家的车上还一直在想，要不要把被打断的道歉说出来。然而时机太难把握，我脑袋在玻璃窗上磕了几个来回，得出结论：总之不是现在。到家就把手机扔一边，蒙头大睡。

醒来时天都黑了，一看时间从中午睡到了晚上。手机屏幕亮着，收到了两条未读信息，是来自金建学的。

「我弟买回来的，这个好喝。」附图是我没见过的葡萄汁饮料。

「如果在超市看到我会试试的。」我回复他。

上一条kkt都是一周前了，这样发来消息是不是算有想要和解的意思。

那时候窗外在下雪，我不晓得哪里冒出来的力气，从被窝里翻了起来，把乱糟糟的卷毛压在棒球帽里，裹上羽绒服走了出去，雪花毫不留情地涌进我的呼吸，剌得气管疼。我搭公交去了家附近最大的超市，一头扎进了饮料货架，寻找着相似的葡萄汁饮料，和kkt收到的图片不断对比着。

然后我找到了。

从冰柜里拿出来的包装几分钟内就凝满水珠，沾湿了我的手掌，风一吹，冷得要命。手心由冰冷带来的疼痛感，就像是我把说抱歉的机会抓紧所付出的细微代价。

绿灯亮了，我们俩穿过斑马线走进便利店，店员刚热好上一位顾客的熟食，鸡肉的香味在空气里飘散，勾得我站在油炸食品面前犯馋。金建学在一个货架后举着紫色饮料盒：“有个新品牌的欸，要尝这个么？”

我回头看他，抓着盒子的手总让我联想起上个冬天收到的葡萄汁图片，于是我对金建学摇了摇头，“之前那个就是最好喝的。”

-


End file.
